


We finish it the same way we started—together.

by SparklingNebulous



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingNebulous/pseuds/SparklingNebulous
Summary: “So we have something in common!”“So?”“We’re one step closer to being on better terms.”“Or we’re one step closer to realising that we shouldn’t even bother with each other.”In which, Sofia doesn't know why she came to Gao's dumb event but it most certainly wasn't to spend time with banana boy.
Relationships: Sofia Sakharov & Tetsuya Kurodake
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541626
Kudos: 3





	We finish it the same way we started—together.

This was dumb.

Sofia crossed her arms. She ended up on slightly good terms with Gao then all of a sudden she “just had to come to” their haunted manor courage test. Why did she even come? She didn’t even care for any of the people here. Especially not her partner: banana boy.

He had his flashlight pointing forward. Neither of them had said a thing to each other since they started the trial. As a matter of fact, they hadn’t spoken since the Gaen cup. Was he still mad about the Terumi thing? Didn’t matter to her if he was. Though it’d actually be a little bit impressive if he was holding a grudge even though she has been proven to be okay as she came to this event.

Tetsuya took a deep breath. He turned to Sofia as though he was going to say something. He paused. He looked a little upset. He crossed his arms and turned away from her. Sofia rolled her eyes and pointed her flashlight forward.

“If you have something to say, say it.” The manor was old. There were wears and tears on the walls, a hole in the ceiling, and a creaking floor. Doors were either fallen off or falling off, with the few exceptions of doors that were closed or open but still in tack.

“I just… I want to be nice to you yo. But just looking at you still makes me a little mad. I’m sorry...”

“I didn’t ask you to be nice to me.” What was he apologizing for? “Frankly I could do without the pleasantries and pretending to like each other.”

“But your friends with Gao now right?”

“Whether Gao and I are friends is none of your business.” Sofia didn’t understand what Gao had to do with it. Nor was she even sure she and Gao were actually friends. 

“I’m just saying you can’t be that bad if Gao has taken a liking to you.” 

“Yes, I can.”

Tetsuya looked at her in disbelief. He started to say something but paused. There was pitter-patter of rain. Sofia found rain rather nice. Tetsuya ran to the nearest window.

“Oh man I love the rain! What about you?” He gave her a big toothy grin. Sofia walked over to the window.

“I like it enough…”

“So we have something in common!” Tetsuya turned back to the window.

“So?” Sofia crossed her arms.

“We’re one step closer to being on better terms.”

“Or we’re one step closer to realising that we shouldn’t even bother with each other.” Sofia walked away from Tetsuya and the window. They were wasting time there.

“Why are you so icy yo? It’s like you don’t even want to let anyone get close to you.”

“Does that frustrate you? Ruin your plans of trying to like me?”

“No,” Tetsuya caught up to her. Why not? “It just tells me I gotta try a little harder.”

“Or how about you stop trying all together?”

“I don’t think I will.” Tetsuya seemed to think for a moment. The rain got heavier. Then he started freestyling. “Sofia Sakharov seems really mean, but I think she just doesn’t have a keen—sense of friendship, so I won’t trip, I’ma just have to keep on tryin’-”

“Shut up.” Sofia really wanted him to be quiet.

“Do you not like rap? Well what type of music do you like?”

“Irrelevant.”

“Oh, okay. Well… What about food? What type of food do you like?”

“None of your business.”

“Okay… Then what’s your family like?”

“Stay out of my personal life.”

“Why are you making this difficult yo?” Tetsuya put his hands to his head.

“Why are you trying so hard?”

“I just wanted to try to be friends or at least get to know you.” Tetsuya looked a bit defeated.

“You have literally no reason to want to be my friend.” Sofia has never been nice to him. Why would he want to get to know her?

“Of course I do. Gao likes you enough, so why shouldn’t I at least try?”

“Because you’re not Gao.”

“But he’s my friend and if your his friend we’re going to see each other a lot so we should at least try to get along.”

“Why? No one in Disaster did.” It was really pouring. Was there going to be a thunderstorm?

“Yeah it shows.”

“Is that supposed to mean something?”

“Just that none of you were ever all that great with other people nor did any of you really care about each other.”

“Nonsense, I cared about Kyoya.”

“But like a group is supposed to care about each other all together.”

“I don’t like the idea of having to care about people I don’t care about.” Why did Sofia come to this? It was really stupid.

“No I don’t mean like you gotta force yourself to care about others. Just that a group isn’t always very cohesive if the members don’t care about each other.”

“Fine.” Sofia flipped her hair. “I won’t come to another one of these.”

“That’s not--”

“It would be for the best right?” Sofia stopped in front of him. She didn’t get him nor his group philosophy. “Then you wouldn’t have to learn to care about such an awful person and I won’t have to deal with such an annoying one.”

“I really--”

“Dislike me?” Sofia turned on her heels. “The feeling’s mutual.”

“That’s not what I was gonna say. I was gonna say that I really don’t understand you.” Oh… Well...

“I still dislike you.”

“Okay. But aren’t you interested in making friends? Like at all?”

“No. I’m not.”

“Then why are you here? Why did you come?” Tetsuya was getting noticeably upset.

“Honestly? Because I had nothing else to do.”

“But don’t you want to at least have fun while you’re here?” He was still thinking about her interests and wants? Why?

“I’d have a whole of a lot more fun if you stopped talking to me.”

Thunder sounded. Tetsuya jumped and held onto Sofia’s arm. She did not like being touched.

“You don’t think we’re gonna be struck by lighting do you?”

Sofia snatched away. “You’re afraid of a loud sound? You practically are a loud sound.”

“But you never know when it’s gonna sound nor where the lightning is gonna strike, yo.” Tetsuya walked close to her.

“We’re not going to get struck by lightning.”

Thunder sounded again. Tetsuya held onto her again. Sofia snatched away.

“Stay out of my personal bubble.” Sofia glared. Tetsuya gave a weary smile and nodded. 

They continued forward. Tetsuya was a few steps behind Sofia. She could barely hear his footsteps. Maybe she was being too cold. Just in the sense of that she should have expected to have to deal with someone trying to be nice. That was the main defining feature of Gao and his group of friends. They were all for the most part very nice. Despite the fact that they didn’t have to be. Sofia hated it but also in a way she kind of envied it. How could people just default to nice?

There was a thud followed by the sound of thunder. Tetsuya yelped. Sofia shone her flashlight toward where the thud came from. A door had fallen off. 

“It was just a fallen door.” Sofia stated. “Nothing to worry about. Alright?”

Sofia didn’t get a response.

“Tetsuya?” Sofia turned around. He was there. Where had he gone? She started to walk back but stopped when she noticed a hallway table. Tetsuya was crouched under it. “Tetsuya…”

“Go on without me. I can’t complete it.”

“What?”

“It’s too scary yo.”

“I don’t get it. You were fine earlier.”

“Yeah because I wasn’t focused on it.”

“You’re weird.” Sofia sat beside him. She guessed she could attempt being nice as he had attempted being nice to her. “You’re mood and focus changes a lot.”

“That’s ‘cause life moves like a soundtrack yo. Nothing lasts forever.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. You haven’t had one constant tune either yo.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, first you were distant, then annoyed, now you’re… Hmm I don’t exactly know.”

“Me neither.”

“Can I ask you somethin’ though?”

“What?”

“How come you didn’t just leave me? You said yourself that you dislike me. And your obviously brave enough to go through here alone. So why didn’t you?”

“Because I’ve already made up my mind about this courage test.” Sofia got up and dusted herself off. He seemed less scared so they can move on now. “We finish it the same way we started—together. I mean we’re put in pairs for a reason right?”

“Right!” Tetsuya smiled. He was still kind of annoying but he was also nice, so it wasn’t the worst company.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just a Sofia request but she had to be saying the line to someone and I really didn't feel like writing Kyoya. Plus I was bitter that Magoroku and Rouga got to show up after season 2 and Sofia didn't so I decided to choose someone else. That was when I remembered that I had a set-up here and so yea. Here we go!
> 
> I could've made this a Gao and Sofia fic because that's my favorite Sofia brotp but then I would've needed a whole new scenario. Besides Sofia & Tetsuya becoming friends is a fun thought. Idk, I kind hate this fic but I like the idea of it. I just think someone else could've written it better...
> 
> Prompt is the title.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
